Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by Nero- Emperor of Roses
Summary: Based on the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, with elements from the first Xenoverse game, this is the story of Kiniza, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate timeline, who is summoned by Shenron to aid the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks in their mission to repair the timeline and stop those responsible for disrupting it.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

...Prologue...

It was a somewhat windy day. To the casual onlooker, it may have seemed like an ordinary day. A few white, puffy clouds decorated an otherwise bright, blue sky, occasionally covering the warm, yellow sun and providing shade. It wasn't hot out, but nor was it cold. It was actually, all in all, a fairly beautiful day. Birds were chirping, squirrels were scampering, and farmers were out, tilling their fields.

Yet, in the middle of one field was something... not quite so ordinary. A small, ball-shaped pod contained a screaming child inside while the child's father outside attempted to "negotiate" with the child's captor. The two men were tall, their frames sporting bulging muscles, and each had a head of spiky, black hair, though the child's captor had much longer hair, nearly dragging the ground. Both men had the same onyx-colored eyes and lightly tanned skin, but their attire couldn't be more different.

The child's father wore a simple orange martial artist's gi with a dark blue belt around his waist, the symbol for "turtle" inscribed on the chest and larger on the back of the gi.

The child's captor, however, bore a strange set of armor, which had long, bulky shoulder pads that extended well beyond the man's own shoulders, and thigh and crotch guards that each went down to just above his knees. He wore boots and wrist braces of the same material as his armor, and around his left bicep and thigh, he had red bands. The shoulder pads, thigh and crotch guards, and the toes of his boots were brown in color. Over his left eye, he had an odd green device that would occasionally beep whenever he focused his vision on the father of his captive or the father's companion. Despite the man's strange attire, however, his most unusual feature was the brown, furry tail he wore around his waist as a belt.

The father's companion, who went, for the most part, ignored, was, ironically, the strangest being in appearance present by far. He had bright, green skin and pointed ears, as well as several pink bulges along his arms, torso and legs, which were mostly concealed under his purple uniform, a bright blue sash around his waist. Atop his bald, green head, two antennae jutted out, whose purpose was largely unknown. Each of the companion's green hands had pronounced white claws for fingernails, and the man's canines appeared razor sharp, giving him a somewhat demonic appearance when coupled with his other physical features.

The child's father and his companion seemed to be at a distinct disadvantage, the captor's strength too much for even the two of them together to handle. Most of the "negotiations" had involved them rushing him in an attempt to subdue him long enough to rescue the young boy in the pod, only to have their attempts easily thwarted and turned against them. In the process, the demonesque man had lost an arm, and the father was constantly wiping his own blood from the corner of his mouth. They had to do something to turn this around, and quickly.

In a desperate last-ditch effort to bring the captor down, the father managed to position himself behind the larger man and hook his arms under the pits of his son's kidnapper's arms, trapping him in a full nelson. As he managed to lock it in place, preventing the captor's escape, he shouted for the demon companion to attack and take the both of them down.

In the distance, standing apart from the two men, the child and the demon, two mysterious beings went completely unnoticed by the others. The man and the woman both had blue skin, red eyes, pointed ears and white hair, though that was where their similarities stopped. Whereas the man had short, spiky hair, the woman's mane was long and elaborately styled, a gold ornament in the shape of an infiniti decorating the back of her head. While the woman was short and slight, bearing a thin, feminine hourglass figure, the man towered over her, his bulging frame nearly dwarfing those of the muscular men arguing over the child. The woman bore a confident, some might even say cocky, smirk upon her lips, whilst the man's face was set in a nearly perpetual scowl as they spectated the situation below.

"This seems to be a good place to start. Don't you think, Mira?" The woman asked, though the question was rhetorical. The man knew that, as the brains behind their duo, she was the one who truly called the shots. Thus, he responded with a simple grunt. "I think so, too. Be ready with the meter." She said simply as she pointed a long staff with a golden, pointed tip towards the man with the tail, focusing her energy on him.

Down below, the tailed man was surrounded with a dark violet aura, his onyx eyes now glowing red, and his energy skyrocketed.

As the demon attacked, firing an energy beam from the tips of his fingers towards the boy's father and kidnapper, the tailed man grinned maliciously, his new level of strength allowing him to break free of the father's hold and knock him back, then smoothly dodge the beam, allowing it to pass through the area he'd only just been standing. He quickly fired a blast of energy towards the demon in retaliation, killing him, before turning back to the man who'd just moments before had him at his mercy.

"That should do." The blue-skinned woman said, looking down at her sharp nails, now seemingly bored. "Let's see how long it takes them to catch on."

 **AN: Well, here it is, folks, the prologue to the revised edition of Dragon Ball XV. I know I only actually named one of the characters in here, but I think any fans of Dragon Ball Z, and especially fans of the Xenoverse franchise, should definitely know who everyone is even without being named. Anyway, I hope this introductory chapter makes up for my absence of late, and maybe excites you guys for what the future of this story will hold. I know I said this in the Author's Note at the end of the original version of this story (Dragon Ball XV), but I'm hoping that this re-write will allow me to improve not only the quality of the content within this story, but also the plotline of the story in its entirety. I plan to take my time writing each chapter, so I won't promise any form of regular updates, only that I intend to ensure that each chapter is as good as I can possibly make it.**

 **In any case, please leave a review telling me what you guys think of this prologue, and whether or not you're eager to read the next chapter. Feedback is definitely appreciated, and may serve to motivate me to continue working harder to bring the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

...Chapter 1...

At the top of a large cliff overlooking an ever-growing city, a pair of beings stood at a monumental shrine.

One was a small girl with pink skin and hair, and pointed ears, dressed in an elaborate gown-like tunic, two simple ball-shaped earrings dangling from her earlobes. Next to her, the male seemed fairly unremarkable.

He stood nearly two heads taller than the elf-like girl, with bright blue eyes and short, neatly-combed lavender colored hair. He wore a long, gray coat with a brown collar, olive green pants, and simple brown leather boots. to his side, a baggy satchel was strapped to his belt. His most noticeable feature, however, was the broadsword strapped to his back.

The shrine upon which they stood was simple, merely a semicircle of stone columns with a long dragon statue standing upon a railing connecting each pillar. In the center of the shrine stood some kind of unusual altar with seven orb-shaped slots, and a dome in the middle of the slots.

"I still don't understand why we don't just ask Goku for help. Even if he didn't care about the whole 'timeline in jeopardy' thing, he'd stil be ecstatic to be able to fight whoever is behind it." The male said, looking down at the female.

"For several reasons. One, it isn't his job to keep history in check, it's ours. Two, we can't rely on Goku for everything. One of these days, Goku isn't going to be around to save everyone anymore, and wishing him back with the Dragon Balls won't do any good, because he'll be too old to help, anyway. Three, Goku has a tendency to... make things worse before they get better..." The girl listed off, adding the third reason rather sheepishly. "Besides, I'm sure Goku has his own problems to worry about, anyway. There's always something going on when he's around."

The male sighed and looked into the satchel, gazing upon the seven glowing orange orbs with various numbers of red stars centered in each. "Then, I guess these are our only choice. So, what do we ask for? I don't think we can just wish this problem away. That's surely beyond the dragon's power."

"You're right about that, Trunks." The girl confirmed. "The dragon can't destroy things, only create or change things. And if I can't erase the changes in history myself, then there's no way the dragon could."

Trunks looked at her as he began pulling the orbs out of his satchel. "So... what do we ask for?"

"There's really only one thing we could ask for right now." The girl said. "Neither of us can bring down the ones behind all this by ourselves. So, we have to ask for someone who can."

"But... Then how is that different from asking Goku for help?" The lavender haired man asked as he set each of the orbs in the slots on the altar.

"Just call the dragon already!" The girl huffed.

"Y-yes!" Trunks stammered. "S-sorry, Supreme Kai of Time!" Trunks stepped back once the dragon balls were in the slots, and raised his hands to the sky. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" He cried out into the air. At once, the light breeze that had been sweeping across the grass and through the shrine stopped, and the sky darkened as clouds rolled in, thunder rolling across the sky, and the dragon balls began to glow brighter. A loud humming sounded in Trunks' and the Supreme Kai of Time's ears, and a bright light shot up from the seven orbs, winding and twisting into the sky before taking the form of a large, serpentine dragon.

The dragons body winded and twisted endlessly, green scales glinting in the light emanating from the dragon balls, eyes glowing a bright red, brown antlers giving the creature a regal appearance.

"I AM SHENRON." The dragon's voice boomed and echoed around them and in their heads, radiating an immense power. "I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. NOW, SPEAK."

"Eternal Dragon, please, help us! Bring us someone with the power to correct these chanes in history, and stop the ones behind it!" The Supreme Kai of Time said to the dragon, who looked down at her silently, its breathing deep and rumbling.

The dragon stared at her for a long minute, and both the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks worried that the dragon could not grant their wish this time.

After a long moment's silence, Shenron disappeared, though the dragon balls did not scatter, leaving both of them very confused. Around them, the wind stood still, and all was silent as they stood there, bodies tense as they waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, just when Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were about to give up and leave, Shenron appeared again in a bright flash of light, bringing with him a young woman, about Trunks' age, who looked around in confusion as well, and more than a little trepidation.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW, FAREWELL." The dragon said before disappearing once more. This time, the seven orbs shot up into the sky and scattered, dispersing throughout time itself.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" The young woman asked, dropping into a defensive fighting stance, seemingly suspicious of Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time.

Before answering, Trunks gave the woman a once over, sizing her up. She had short, spiky black hair and onyx eyes, with creamy skin. She wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt and had a small, but noticeable bust, and a solid, lean figure.

"Trunks, look!" The Supreme Kai of Time whispered, pointing at something behind the woman.

Trunks looked, and his eyes widened as he saw a brown, furry tail flicking back and forth behind the woman. _Could she really be... a Saiyan?_ He wondered to himself. He nodded, then looked the woman in the eyes.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she noticed the man and girl staring at her tail, eyeing. She glared at them suspiciously, her tail flicking back and forth to keep her balance as she prepared to move in any direction at a moment's notice.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but I have to see how strong you are." With that, Trunks charged her, swinging his fist with all his strength, grunting from the effort.

The woman lept to her left with ease, avoiding the attack, then spun around on her palm and planted a kick to Trunks' chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Not bad." Trunks muttered simply under his breath before rushing her again, throwing another punch at her, telegraphing his strike intentionally.

The woman reacted quickly, ducking under his strike, falling for the feint as Trunks' knee came up, catching her under her jaw, sending her flying. The woman crashed into a pillar, cracking it as well as the foundation, much to the young girl's chagrine.

"Hey! Don't break the shrine!" The girl called out.

"S-sorry!" Trunks apologized, then rushed the tailed woman, grabbing her by the ankle and throwing her behind himself, dragging her away from the structure.

The woman righted herself in midair, bringing her hands down to her hip, placing the back of her left hand in the palm of her right, her elbows mirroring each other. The stance seemed oddly familiar to Trunks, yet... off, somehow. He couldn't quite place it, but he didn't have time to think.

"Sa... ru... ki... na... mi!" The woman shouted as red energy gathered in her palm, collecting into a sphere of dense ki. As she shouted the last syllable, the woman thrusted her palms forward, her left hand still in the palm of her right, and the sphere burst forward as a ki wave similar to-

"Galick Gun!" Trunks shouted as he took his father's stance and met her ki wave with his own, the beams colliding and kicking up dust and wind as they met. Trunks' attack easily overtook hers, however, and she threw up her arms in an "X" over her face, putting up an energy barrier in front of herself. Their combined energy hit the shield and pushed her back a bit, but the shield acted as a mirror, reflecting the full strength of the attack back at Trunks, who barely reacted in time to dodge it.

Before the dust could even settle, Trunks rushed her once more, swinging his left foot around to deliver a powerful kick to her right side, which she barely managed to block, though the collision jarred her entire right side, leaving a dull ache.

The woman managed to recover from her shock, then spun and countered with a kick of her own, only for Trunks to meet her kick with his, cancelling the attack out entirely. He dropped and spun around with his leg extended, attempting to sweep her legs out from under her. The woman reacted just in time, flipping backwards onto her hands, then fired energy blasts from her palms into the ground, giving her a dramatic boost into the air, where she hovered. She rained ki blasts down onto Trunks, but Trunks drew his sword and slashed through every one of them, deflecting them back at her.

The woman gasped and threw her barrier up again. "Hah!" The woman grunted as the barrier sprang into place. Her reflected ki blasts hit her barrier and reflected right back at Trunks again, catching him off guard as he was pelted by the attacks he'd deflected. Trunks hit the ground hard, but quickly got back up, frowning as he looked down at himself.

"Those ki blasts, they..." Trunks muttered to himself, but was interrupted as the woman rushed him, swinging for his head. Trunks quickly avoided the attack, moving his head just slightly to the left, before planting his fist into her abdomen. The woman doubled over in pain and staggered back, coughing up a bit of blood.

Trunks looked over at the Supreme Kai of Time in confusion.

"Are we sure about this?" He asked, unsure. "Saiyan or not, her attacks... Well... I barely even felt them. Are we sure she's the one with the strength to help us?"

"Shenron wouldn't have brought her if she wasn't the one." The Supreme Kai of Time pointed out. "She may not have your level of strength yet, but she is a Saiyan. I'm sure, with some training, she'll catch up quickly." The girl looked the tailed woman over, eyeing her up and down, as if she was looking for something that couldn't be seen on the outside.

"I hope you're right." Trunks said softly, looking the Saiyan woman over again as well. "Because as she is now, she won't last long in the time distortions."

"We won't be able to handle the big distortions yet, but maybe we can start her out small and work her way up. We can use the weaker distortions as training for the more powerful ones. That, coupled with some training outside of the distortions should help get her to where she needs to be." The Supreme Kai of Time suggested. The truth was, there were many of these distortions that needed to be fixed, and while many of them were too powerful for even Trunks to fix, some of them were weak enough that even this woman, as weak as she seemed compared to Trunks, should easily be able to handle.

"Hey!" The woman shouted in frustration at being talked about, rather than talked to, as she finaly caught her breath, wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth. "Does someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Trunks sighed and ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, as if he had actually forgotten she was there. "We should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Trunks, and I'm a Saiyan, too. Well, half-Saiyan, anyway."

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded and smiled cheerily to the woman. "My name is Chronoa, and I'm the Supreme Kai of Time." Now that the woman wasn't in the middle of a fight and had time to examine her new acquaintances, she could see that the young girl had a warm, kind air about her, a rare aura that made her feel as though the girl could be trusted and relied on.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked curiously, a bit ashamed that he'd attacked her without even knowing her name.

"Um... Kiniza..." The woman said, confused about the sudden change in tone. She still had her guard up, expecting the tone to change again at any moment. "What's a Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Well, you know about the Supreme Kais, right? Well, just like how they protect life and have the ability to create things, my job is to protect history. Of course, that job is a bit too big for just one person to handle, even an adorable Kai like me." Chronoa said, striking a pose she most likely considered cute, though Kiniza didn't react, and Trunks simply shook his head. Chronoa sighed at the lack of enthusiasm, straightening up. "Ahem... Anyway, that's where Trunks comes in. When I find a change in history that's too big for me to just fix, Trunks goes into the past to correct it as much as possible maually, get it as close to the original as possible, then I can clean up any remaining discrepancies, such as the fact that Trunks was ever even there to begin with. It's kind of like a manual reset button."

Kiniza frowned, crossing her arms. She somewhat understood what Chronoa was saying, though it was all a lot to absorb at once. "And... Why am I here?"

"Well, here lately, there've been a lot more changes in history too big for me to fix on my own, and some of them are becoming too dangerous for Trunks to go in alone and fix, too." Chronoa admitted.

"Basically, we need help. It's geting too difficult for even the both of us to handle, so we need help to fix history back to the way it's supposed to be." Trunks interjected before Chronoa went into another long-winded explanation. "So, we used the dragon balls to ask Shenron to bring us someone who could help correct history. And Shenron brought you."

"So... you think I'm the one who's supposed to help you guys... save the world?"

"The entire universe, actually." Chronoa said. "If history isn't fixed, the entire uni-, no, the entire multiverse could be at risk."

"Multi-what now?" Kiniza frowned, even more confused than before.

"Oh... I guess we have more explaining to do than I thought..." Chronoa sighed, then began explaining about the twelve different universes, and the heirarchy of the gods within each universe, and how the timeline in disorder could affect not just their own universe, but all of the universes.

It was after this explanation that Kiniza asked a simple question that threw both Trunks and Chronoa off in shock.

"Who the hell is this Goku guy?"

Trunks and Chronoa stared at her in surprise for a minute before Chronoa snapped out of it.

"'Who's Goku?' You've really never heard of him?" Chronoa asked.

Kiniza shook her head.

"Hold on a second." Trunks said, then examined her clothing again. "Her clothes look pretty similar to Goku's, except... That symbol on her chest. It's not the same symbol. It doesn't match any of the symbols Goku's worn over the years."

"Really?" Chronoa asked. "It looks the same to me."

"No, look. Goku's symbol has changed from the _kame_ turtle symbol to the symbol for King Kai, then to the _Go_ in his name. That's not any of those. That symbol is _saru_. It means "ape" or "monkey"." Trunks pointed out.

"So? Does that mean something?" Chronoa asked, frowning.

"Well... It's more of a hunch, really, but... Hey, Kiniza, do you happen to know the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, he trained my dad when he was a kid." Kiniza frowned, then narrowed her eyes. "Why? Do you know the old perv?"

"And your dad isn't Goku?" Trunks asked to clarify.

"No, my dad is Vegeta." Kiniza said, her confusion continuing to grow. She felt like she was just being given more questions than answers.

Trunks and Chronoa both gaped as they stared at her in shock once more, their minds racing through the implications.

"Why? Do you guys know my dad?"

"Not exactly. I mean, yeah, just not very well..." Trunks admitted, still in shock. "I mean... He's... my dad, too..."

"Wait, before you two get too excited or anything, think about it. This can only mean one thing. Kiniza, Trunks, you two are obviously from completely different timelines. Kiniza has to be from a timeline when Vegeta was the one sent-... to Earth..." Chronoa trailed off in thought and looked back at Kiniza with a frown, then a sigh.

"What is it? Supreme Kai of Time, what's wrong?" Trunks asked, only for Chronoa to shake her head.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway, Kiniza, the choice is yours. Will you help us correct history, and save the multiverse?" Chronoa asked.

Still highly confused, especially after Chronoa's reaction just now, Kiniza stared blankly for a minute before making her decision. Begrudgingly, she nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll do what I can."

 **Well, here it is. The official first chapter of the revised edition of Dragon Ball: XV. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember that reviews are a great way to show support, and can even help make the story better!**

 **By the way, I don't speak Japanese in the slightest, and any Japanese words or symbols I use in this story are a product of the extremely (un)hepful tool known as Google Translate. Any errors involving the use of Japanese symbols or words are, therefore, the fault of Google Translate, though I hope my "research" is accurate!**

 **The symbol on Kiniza's gi is called** _ **saru**_ **(** 猿 **), and according to Google Translate, it means "ape" or "monkey".**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering why Kiniza has that symbol on her gi, rather than the** _ **kame**_ **symbol (** 亀 **), since, in her timeline, her dad, Vegeta, trained under Roshi, here's a "brief" explanation:**

 **In Kiniza's timeline, Nappa was the first Saiyan other than Vegeta to come to Earth, basically taking Raditz's place from the original series. After Nappa told Vegeta about being a Saiyan, Vegeta made a wish on the dragon balls to regain his lost memories. So, Vegeta then had his memories of being a Saiyan before his head injury as a young boy, but by then, already had Kiniza and had married Bulma. He already had a family, and actually loved them, and was adjusted to his life on Earth. On the other hand, he'd regained his memories of being the prince of all Saiyans, and his Saiyan pride along with them. So, putting the "** 猿 **" patch on his gi was basically his way of representing his Saiyan pride, and Kiniza, taking after her father, followed suit.**

 **So, there's a little backstory on Kiniza, as well! There'll be more of that in the chapters to come, so if you guys are interested in that, don't worry, I intend to cover it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

...Chapter 2...

Kiniza followed Trunks and Chronoa along a long path that winded down the side of the mountain upon which sat the Dragon Ball Pedestal. The walk was spent primarily in silence, only broken occasionally by the sound of the odd chirping bird or cricket. Her tail flicked back and forth nervously, feeling a bit awkward and more than only slightly out of place.

To occupy her mind and to keep her mind from wandering, Kiniza took the time to examine and observe her companions. Not knowing anything about them, she wasn't completely sure she could trust either of them. What she found in her observations surprised her.

The two seemed to have a sort of trust between them, as though they had known each other for a long time, had worked together for a long time. Yet, somehow, the two couldn't be more different. The contradictions between them extended to more than just physical appearances, though they looked about as similar as back and white as well. It was in the way they carried themselves.

The Supreme Kai of Time carried herself lightly, as if she didn't have a care in the world. She had a sort of innocence about her that suggested maybe she truly was as young as she looked, though her eyes definitely said otherwise. Looking into the Supreme Kai of Time's eyes earlier, Kiniza had instantly known that this girl had more experience in her than everyone Kiniza had ever known put together. She supposed it came from being the Supreme Kai of Time. Perhaps the girl was somehow immortal? That would certainly explain a few things, but how? Kiniza decided she'd have to learn more about these Supreme Kais later, when she had more time. This girl was certainly a mystery.

Meanwhile, despite his generally normal appearance, Trunks was no less a mystery to Kiniza than the Supreme Kai of Time herself. He looked a bit older than his companion, though, Kiniza wasn't taking that for granted. Trunks himself seemed intense, almost haunted, as though he himself had seen things that Kiniza herself couldn't imagine, and Kiniza had witnessed a galactic tyrant destroying an entire planet. He appeared to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, as if he felt responsible for something. Something big. Some burden that he felt he couldn't share with anyone. He was very unsure of himself, his eyes constantly darting around, as if he was afraid any moment might be his last. Kiniza herself might have been worried as well, had Chronoa not seemed so calm. Surely, if they were in any danger, Chronoa would be worried as well? This told Kiniza that his paranoia was simply a normal part of his personality, and not an unusual occurrence.

The most startling thing Kiniza noticed about either of them, however, was that she could not sense any ki signature from Chronoa at all.

She could easily read Trunks's ki. His energy was constant and erratic, much like his attitude. It was strong and full of power, but very restrained at the same time.

 _That bastard wasn't even taking me seriously!_ Kiniza realized, the knowledge dealing a serious blow to her pride. _I... I wonder... Could he be... a Super Saiyan?_

Kiniza herself had only seen one Super Saiyan, her father. The Vegeta in her timeline had become the first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years the day he fought and killed Frieza. Not much was known to them about the Super Saiyan, but Kiniza knew that being a Super Saiyan came with extraordinary power, having felt her father's strength and energy spike massively when he transformed for the first time. The power it had given him was even greater than the power he could attain with the powers of the Great Ape. If Trunks himself was also a Super Saiyan, then it was understandable how he'd easily beaten her with little effort.

Regardless of whether he was a Super Saiyan or not, Kiniza could sense his energy, and likely would still be able to sense it from miles away. Meanwhile, even from only a few feet away, following closely behind the Supreme Kai of Time, Kiniza could sense nothing. It was like Chronoa had no ki whatsoever, adding to the mystery behind the pinkette.

"Alright, this is Conton City." Chronoa said suddenly as they stopped walking, snapping Kiniza out of her thoughts. "It's a small city, I know, but this is where our base of operations is located."

Kiniza looked around and realized they'd reached the bottom of the mountain, and were standing on the outskirts of what appeared to be a familiar city. "Is this... Orange City?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, it is based slightly on Orange City. I went there once a while back, and I just loved the look and feel so much that when the other Kais and I created this city, I made sure it turned out looking very similar to it." Chronoa said proudly, her hands on her hips.

"Wait, you created this city?!" Kiniza exclaimed in shock.

"Me and the other Kais, of course." Chronoa said, as if it was obvious. "I'm only the Supreme Kai of Time. Then there's Shin, the actual Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Kibito, the Attendant Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai. We all worked together to create this city specifically to help Trunks and me in our mission to protect history. In this city, we can find almost anything we need, from equipment and weapons, to medicine capsules Trunks might need while in the past, to training partners." Chronoa grinned proudly again, as though patting herself on the back.

"But, wait, if you guys can just create a city that has all this stuff... Why not just create whatever you need when you need it? It seems that would be a lot less trouble, and take a lot less energy." Kiniza frowned in confusion.

"I asked her that myself, honestly." Trunks admitted with a sigh, shaking his head.

Chronoa puffed out her cheeks in indignation. "You guys just don't understand my vision!"

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed again, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's best not to question her. She is, technically, a god, and gods like to do big, over the top things."

"Yeah, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the whole "gods" thing." Kiniza admitted, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Didn't you or your dad ever meet King Kai back in your timeline?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Who?" Kiniza retorted.

Trunks sighed once more and shrugged. "Never mind. I've never met him, myself, honestly. Anyway, let's get going. We have Time Distortions to repair."

"Right." Chronoa agreed, her voice suddenly somber. "Okay, before you try this, Kiniza, there's something you should know about these distortions. You will actually be physically traveling through time, which means if you get injured, or god forbid, killed in the past, only that time period's dragon balls can bring you back. And unfortunately, we won't be able to use those dragon balls, because they were used so often back in the past that if they're used to bring you back, that's one less wish that Goku and the others will be able to make, which can ruin the timeline even further. Also, in order to fix the timeline, you'll have to make sure that events play out exactly like they did in the official history, or as close to it as possible. So, it's not as simple as just going in and fighting a bunch of people. You'll have to be very careful not to do anything that could damage the timeline any more than it already is, or our efforts will have been for nothing."

"But I'm not even from this timeline!" Kiniza protested worriedly. "How will I know what I'm supposed to do? I don't even know how things are supposed to go!"

Chronoa gave Kiniza a sympathetic look, putting a hand on Kiniza's elbow reassuringly.

"We'll be in contact with you the whole time." Trunks assured her, crossing his arms. "We'll be able to see and talk to you, and we can tell you how things are supposed to go. What you do will still be up to you, we can't force you to do anything, but we can still give you advice."

"Wait, are you not coming with me? I thought we were working together?"

Trunks nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "We are working together. But starting out, you'll be going into the past alone. You're strong enough that the distortions you'll be going to shouldn't be much of a challenge for you right now, so you should be able to handle them easily once you know what's supposed to happen. Think of it like training. By doing these ones alone, you'll be able to get stronger and be more prepared for the stronger distortions you'll have to help fix later. Then, as we get to those stronger anomalies, I'll start going with you to provide backup." He explained, understanding her concerns.

Kiniza relaxed and let out a breath, glad they weren't just throwing her to the wolves. "Okay. Where do we begin?"

"The more appropriate question would be " _When_ do we begin?" Don't you think?" Chronoa teased light-heartedly, trying to ease the tension. "Kai kai" She said, taking Trunks' and Kiniza's hands.

All around, a bright light enveloped Kiniza, Trunks and Chronoa, lasting only a moment, then faded. As the light died down, Kiniza noticed their surroundings had changed.

Now, they stood in a large, circular room with purple walls, tree roots growing down out of the ceiling, somehow. In the center of the room stood a circular table, simple in design, with a single scroll placed in the center.

"This is the Time Vault, where the Scroll of Eternity is stored." Chronoa explained. "The Scroll of Eternity contains every event in history that has ever happened throughout the entire universe. It is constantly changing, adding more history to it as new things happen. The Scroll is an immensely powerful artifact, and it is my job to protect it."

"Is that it?" Kiniza asked, pointing to the scroll on the table, examining it closely. It was, like the table, simple in design, and, to be honest, much smaller than she would have thought. _Does this thing really contain all of history?_

"No, that's only a small part of it. It only contains the events of one part of history." Chronoa informed her. "You see, whenever a time anomaly pops up, The Scroll of Eternity begins changing events that have already happened, all of history literally re-writing itself. It's my job, as Supreme Kai of Time, to separate the damaged history out before more harm can be done to the Scroll of Eternity, find a way to repair it, then place that history back inside the Scroll of Eternity. So, when I find a bit of damaged history, I take that one part and place it inside a separate scroll before it can spread."

"So why not just leave the damaged history separated out?"

Chronoa frowned and shook her head. "I can't do that. You see, the damaged history doesn't just freeze in time. It continues growing. If left unchecked, it will grow into a new timeline and become an entirely separate Scroll of Eternity. The Time Vault can handle one, maybe two Scrolls of Eternity. But three? Four? Ten? A hundred? Eventually, the Time Vault would burst and the Scrolls of Eternity would all be destroyed, and the entire Universe would cease to exist at all. That's why my job, and Trunks', is so important."

Kiniza paled at the thought. _If I don't protect this timeline... Mine could be destroyed, too..._ She realized with a start, letting out a shakey breath. "Then let's get started." She said simply, looking back to the scroll on the table. She noticed it had a faint dark aura around it, showing the damage that had been done to that part of the timeline. "How do I go back in time, exactly?"

"That's part of my job, as well. Pick up the scroll, and I can send you to the period of time specified inside." Chronoa said.

Kiniza nodded and took a deep breath before picking the scroll up, closing her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Chronoa asked, holding her hands up.

"No, but let's do it anyway." Kiniza said nervously.

Chronoa nodded. "Remember, we'll be in contact with you the whole time." She reminded Kiniza before sending her to the past.

* * *

Kiniza opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be standing in the middle of a field of some kind. The sky was bright and blue, dotted with puffy, white clouds. Birds chirped in the trees, and she could see a couple squirrels fighting over nuts they'd gathered.

"Chronoa? Trunks?" Kiniza said out loud, testing to see if they could really talk to each other.

 _"We're right here, back in the time Vault."_ Chronoa assured her. _"You're in the past right now, Kiniza. This is the day when Goku-"_

"Who are they?" Kiniza asked suddenly, spotting a trio of men standing off two-against-one, only a few hundred yards away from her. She examined them and gasped at what she saw. "Mr. Piccolo?!" She said aloud, recognizing the green-skinned man. She glanced towards the other two and narrowed her eyes. "Kakarot?! And Raditz?!"

 _"That's right! Kakarot! That was what father always called Goku!"_ Trunks said in realization.

"Kakarot is Goku?!" Kiniza exclaimed loudly, her entire being telling her this couldn't be true. _Ka... Kakarot is the good guy in this universe?!_ She wondered incredulously. _This can't be right! How could this have happened?!_ As she looked back towards the one known as Goku, Kiniz noticed the three men were staring at her, including one face that seemed to have remained the same across the timelines.

"A friend of yours, Goku?" Piccolo asked, his deep voice like music to Kiniza's ears. It had only been a couple hours since she was brought to this timeline, but amidst all the confusion warring inside her, to hear a friendly, familiar voice was very soothing to her.

"Beats me, I've never met her before." Goku admitted in confusion.

"Well, she's wearing your style of clothing, so I'm assuming she's not with him." Piccolo said, nodding towards Raditz, who was focusing on something other than her clothes.

"You there! With the tail! You're a Saiyan, too, aren't you? Good! Help me kill the Namekian and my traitor of a brother, then we can take this planet together and sell it to the highest bidder later." Raditz shouted to Kiniza, who grimaced in disgust.

"I'll never join you, you-" Kiniza began, gritting her teeth, but was cut off by Chronoa.

 _"Kiniza, calm down. Remember, this isn't the Raditz from your timeline, it's the Raditz from ours. He does have to go down, but he has to go down properly. You aren't here to just beat him up, you're here to save history."_

"Supreme Kai of Time, what does this all mean? Why are Kakarot and Raditz fighting against each other? They're supposed to be brothers, aren't they?" Kiniza asked. Everything about this timeline confused her, and was starting to give her a headache.

 _"Focus, Kiniza! I'll explain what's going on here later, but for now, you hace a job to do."_ Chronoa scolded her.

"A job I didn't ask for!" Kiniza protested.

 _"But a job you agreed to do. If you'd said no, I could have sent you back to your timeline with no problems, but you did agree to do this."_

Kiniza took a deep, calming breath, then sighed, nodding. "Okay. I'm sorry, you're right. What do I do?"

 _"Raditz is being powered up by someone else."_ Chronoa said, and Kiniza instantly began looking around for another person. _"No, no, don't worry about them. You aren't strong enough to take them on. For now, just fight alongside Goku and Piccolo and help weaken Raditz. Be careful not to weaken him too much, though. I don't know how this fight went in your timeline, but in this one, Goku is supposed to sacrifice himself to hold Raditz in place while Piccolo kills them both. Then, later, Goku is brought back with the dragon balls."_

"I understand. All I have to do is fight Raditz until he's weak enough for Kaka-... Goku and Piccolo to take down.." Kiniza summed up.

 _"Yes. That's all you have to do here. If you can do that, then this part of the timeline will be restored."_ Chronoa confirmed.

"Hear that, Piccolo? Looks like reinforcements have arrived." Goku said to Piccolo, then looked back at Kiniza. "I don't know who you are, but after we're done here, I'd love to get to know you properly."

"Can they not hear you guys?" Kiniza asked Chronoa and Trunks.

 _"No, our connection is only to you, so no one else here knows how this is supposed to turn out."_ Trunks confirmed.

Kiniza nodded and took up a fightng stance, glaring at Raditz. "Alright. Let's do this." She said, then rushed Raditz, vanishing for a second before planting her knee in his back, knocking him flying towards Goku and Piccolo.

"Now! Go!" Goku shouted, charging and planting his foot in the side of Raditz's face right as Piccolo appeared from above and slammed his fist down on the top of Raditz's head, punching him down into the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do, Goku!" Piccolo snapped as he leapt back and landed on his feet.

"Well, well, well. The cats have claws." Raditz grumbled as he got up, dusting himself off.

"Why is he so strong?!" Kiniza asked, gritting her teeth. "That combo should have at least knocked the wind out of him."

 _"Oh! Here!"_ Chronoa said, and Kiniza felt an energy wash over her, settling deep within her core. Raditz's form blurred slightly for a moment, but when he cleared back up, his eyes were glowing red, and he was surrounded by the same dark aura that had envelopd the scroll back in the Time Vault.

"What is-?"

 _"I made it so you could physically see the Time Distortion, or at least the cause of it. I totally forgot to do that earlier before sending you to the past! Sorry!"_ Chronoa said sheepishly, and Kiniza could imagine a childish apologetic grin on her face.

Kiniza sighed. "Great, so I can see him being powered up, but I still can't do much of anything about it."

 _"You'll have to fight at your full power, but be careful not to deal any fatal strikes!"_ Trunks advised her. _"Give him everything you've got, but avoid the vital areas!"_

"Right." Kiniza agreed, nodding.

 _"And just remember that, in the end, Goku has to die along with Raditz, and it has to be Piccolo that does it!"_ Chronoa reminded her.

"I've got it!" Kiniza snapped. "Stop backseat... history saving." She said, then frowned at herself. _What the hell was that?_ She thought to herself. _Pathetic_.

Kiniza urned her attention back to the fight, and saw Raditz was now on the offensive, thouroughly thrashing Goku and Piccolo. _That certainly didn't take long._ She thought, somewhat enjoying the sight of Raditz pummeling Kakarot then sighed. _Guess I'd better go save them._ With that, she rushed again, appearing beside Raditz, putting her fists together and slamming them into Raditz's face, knocking him back like a volleyball, vanishing again imediately afterwards. She reappeared behind Raditz, putting her palms on the ground, then kicked up with both feet, planting a full-strength double kick in the bow of his back, sending him flying into the sky with a painful scream.

As Raditz reached the apex of his ascent, and began to fall back to the ground, Kiniza spun around, getting back to her feet, then jumped and kneed him hard in the stomach, meeting him halfway down. Without giving him time to recover, she grabbed his left arm and sun around and around rapidly before throwing him with all her might, bringing her hands back down to her hip, the back of her left hand placed in the palm of her right, red energy gathering in her palm. "Sarukinami!" She shouted, firing a quick ki wave at Raditz.

Unfortunately, Raditz recovered in time to roll away from the ki wave, the energy beam only grazing his armor, though the left shoulder plate was destroyed.

 _"Careful! You almost killed him there!"_ Chronoa scolded her, causing Kiniza to wince in embarrassment.

"Sorry, misjudged my own strength there!"

 _"Are you trying to damage the timeline irreparably?!"_

Kiniza took a deep breath and focused.

"Hey. I might have something that could finish him for good, but I need you to hold him off while I get ready." Piccolo said to her, and she nodded.

"Right. Okay." She agreed. Just hold him off? I can do that easily.

"Are you done talking over there, or would you like me to give you a minute?" Raditz asked sarcastically before charging at Kiniza, only to stop and slam his palm into the face of Goku, who had been about to ambush him from behind to catch him off guard. "Nice try, Kakarot. Valiant effort, but I'm afraid your time is up." Raditz said before slamming a fist into his brother's stomach, then threw him to the ground, dropping both his knees down into Goku's gut, causing him to cry out in pain and cough up blood.

"Have I weakened him enough yet?" Kiniza asked, her own stomach twinging in sympathy. _Wait, why do I even really care? These two have caused enough harm together in my timeline, I should let them just fight it out here, then just take them down._

 _"When you have, the Time Distortion will fade to let you know history is back on course."_ Chronoa informed her. _"Just keep going, but stop as soon as the dark aura ges away."_

Kiniza sighed and frowned. _This Kakarot hasn't done anything wrong._ She reminded herself. _This Kakarot is just like... Just like Dad._ She told herself, then nodded. "Okay, I can do that." She agreed, then moved towards Raditz again, swinging her leg around to kick him in the abdomen. Just before her kick connected, however, Raditz caught her leg and smirked at her.

"Don't think I'm going to let you bat me around as you see fit, girl. You're going to die along with the Namekian and the traitor." He said, laughing confidently.

Kiniza simply quirked an eyebrow in response and pushed off the ground with her other leg, bringing her free foot up and over her other leg, spinning in midair to plant a second kick in Raditz's throat. This one caught him off guard and knocked him back, leaving him breathing hard.

Kiniza glanced over and saw Piccolo standing with two fingers pressed to his forehead, gathering energy at his fingertips, his other arm having been destroyed in the fight. Unfortunately, Raditz noticed him, too, and attempted to speed around to get to Piccolo.

Luckily, Kiniza was faster, dropping to the ground and sweeping her left foot around, cutting his legs out from under him, then flipped and slammed him into the ground with her heel.

Raditz caught her foot with a grunt, pushing up and throwing her into the air. He got to his feet and tossed a sparking ki blast at her, smirking.

Alright, then, let's see how much power he's packing in that thing. Kiniza thought, allowing the ki blast to hit her, planning to rush him again from behind the smokescreen it would create, but was shocked to find she couldn't move her body at all as soon as the blast connected. "What the?! A paralysis attack?!" She realized.

"HA! Hahahahahaha!" Raditz laughed maniacally. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" He said, then prepared to charge Piccolo and kill him, only for Goku to spring up behind him, hooking his arms under Raditz's, locking his hands together behind his head, trapping the larger Saiyan in a Full Nelson. "What? Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Now, Piccolo! Do it!" Goku shouted.

"Hmph. Gladly. Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, firing a drill-like ki beam from his fingertips, piercing through the hearts of both Saiyans.

"D-d-damn it!" Raditz cursed as he fell forward, the dark aura fading from around him as the timeline began to correct itself.

 _"There! That's it!"_ Chronoa exclaimed. _"Come on back, your job is done!"_ She informed Kiniza, abruptly pulling her back to the Time Vault.

* * *

Kiniza fell to the ground, coughing, her head swimming as she returned to the present. Bile rose from the pits of her stomach, and she rediscovered the last three meals she'd eaten as they all ended up on the floor of the Time Vault.

"Oh... Sorry." Chronoa winced as she watched Kiniza get sick. "I guess I also forgot to warn you that the return trip can be a bit... harsh..."

"It's not the trip itself, really, that part isn't so bad." Trunks explained. "It's being yanked suddenly from one period of time to another with little to no warning. Next time, I'd suggest letting her prepare herself for a second before actually pulling her back."

"Oh. Good idea, actually." Chronoa admitted with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that gets cleaned up."

"Really not my big concern right now..." Kiniza groaned as she continued vomiting profusely.

"Right... Um... There, there?" Chronoa said, trying to be helpful, despite her disgust. "Um... tell you what... Why don't you... get some rest before we try to take on the next one. Fixing this Distortion should have helped to slightly slow the decay of the timeline, so you just bought us a little time, anyway." Chronoa offered.

"Really, despite the few near mishaps, you did really well for your first time out." Trunks admitted, helping Kiniza stand up properly once she'd gotten control of her stomach. "Here. I'll take you home."

"Home?" Kiniza asked, wiping her mouth. "What do you mean home?"

 **Alright, here's chapter 2, guys, hope you enjoyed seeing Kiniza's first trip to the past, as well as a bit more of a hint as to some of the differences in her timeline. Next chapter, we'll be going a bit deeper into how her timeline differs from the main timeline, so stay tuned!**

 **Also, huge, huge shoutout to Fox of Art, who has recently started Betaing this story for me. He's been giving me such great advice on how to improve my writing and the overall content of this story, so I gotta give him his props, guys. You should check his stuff out, if you don't already!**


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

...Chapter 3...

Kiniza had followed Trunks into the city, confused after he'd mentioned taking her home, with no further explanation. As they walked in silence, she'd let her mind wander, which had only further increased her confusion.

 _Wait, maybe I didn't do so well back there? Maybe that was actually a test, and I failed? Maybe they're sending me back to my timeline because of how bad I'd done? No, Trunks said I did well for my first time, and the timeline was repaired, wasn't it? Then why would they be sending me back home already? That couldn't have been the only thing they needed me for. The way they were talking, there should be a bunch of those distortions that need fixing, I only fixed one of them. THEN WHY ARE THEY SENDING ME HOME?!_

"Here you are." Trunks said as they stopped outside the gate surrounding a small, domed capsule house.

Kiniza looked at the house in confusion, then back at Trunks.

"What, you didn't think that we were just gonna bunk you up in the Time Vault, did you?" Trunks teased. "Before the Supreme Kai of Time and I even summoned Shenron, we had a house set up for whoever he would bring. It isn't much, it only has the necessities, and only simple furniture, but you're free to set it up inside however you want. It's yours."

Kiniza looked back at the house in shock. _A place of my own? Here?_ She thought to herself, then sighed and looked down.

Trunks immediately frowned, worried they'd overstepped their bounds. "You... don't like it?" He asked.

"No, no, it's not... It's not that." Kiniza assured him. "Believe me, I greatly appreciate it. It's just... I hadn't thought about it, but... This is gonna take a while, huh? It's gonna be a while before I can go home, I mean. Back to my timeline, that is."

Trunks relaxed and sighed, nodding. "Probably." He admitted. "Like it or not, but there are a bunch of distortions I can't handle on my own, and you aren't nearly strong enough yet to even be able to help out with yet. No offense. But the stronger distortions that I've been handling would destroy you."

Kiniza clenched her fists, though she knew he was just telling the truth. _I know..._ She thought to herself. _I'm too weak... I couldn't even protect Mom, or Mr. Piccolo, or anyone else back home. I couldn't protect anyone, I had to leave everything to Dad to save the day._

Sensing Kiniza's frustration, Trunks looked at her and sighed before leading her into the small house.

As Kiniza looked around, she saw just what Trunks had described. It was a simple house, made for one person, with only basic furnishings. The abode was sectioned off into four rooms, each of a different size. The entrance room, of course, was the largest, with beige walls and a soft, brown carpet, a black sofa situated in the middle of the room, a small wooden coffee table directly in front of it,with a flatscreen television mounted on the wall across from the couch.

To the left of the main room was a large opening in the wall leading to the kitchen. This room was just as simple as the main room, with the same beige walls, though it had tan tiled floors and wooden cabinets that matched the coffee table in the main room. The counters were covered in white tile, a metal sink embedded in one countertop, and a circular table was situated against a wall next to a window.

Across the main room from the kitchen was a short hallway with a door in each side, another window looking outside at the end of the hall. As Kiniza opened each door, she discovered that one of the doors lead to a bathroom styled much the same as the kitchen, though with no windows, in case anyone had decided to look inside to peep on her, and the tub was a simple porcelain tub with a metal faucet similar to the kitchen sink.

Her bedroom was styled much like the main room, with the same beige walls and brown carpet. The bed was set in the far "corner" of the room, if a round house could even have corners, the wooden bed frame being the most extravagant thing in the house, having actually been slightly decorated with twisted bedposts, though still didn't detract from the simple appearance of the house. The bed was made with soft, white sheets, a stack of simple blankets neatly folded on top of it for her to choose from. Against the wall opposite her bed was a large wooden wardrobe just as simple as the coffee table and the cabinets, and, upon inspection, she found it empty.

All in all, the house itself was perfect for first starting out on her own. While she did intend to return to her timeline once her job here was done, Kiniza had no clue how long that may be, and so she may as well accept this generous gift from the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks, and make herself at home.

"So, I guess we're... technically siblings, huh?" She heard Trunks say, and she turned to see the lavender-haired man standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He'd removed his coat, though had kept his sword strapped to his back over a green sweater, and Kiniza found herself wondering two things.

 _Does he ever take that sword off?_ _And doesn't he get hot, wearing a coat over a sweater all the time?_

She decided to ignore those questions, figuring he must have his reasons, opting instead to accept his offer for idle conversation. "I guess so." She agreed. "Kinda weird, huh?"

Trunks chuckled slightly at that. "Not the weirdest thing that's happened to me, believe it or not. Try traveling back in time and finding yourself as a little kid, and having her give you a pep talk before trying to beat some sense into you. Or better yet, try going back in time and having your own mom hit on you."

Kiniza's eyes went wide at that. "Okay... Now I need to hear this story."

Trunks blushed and shook his head with another chuckle. "Another time, maybe. That one would take a lot more explaining for context." He admitted, then looked at her. "What about you? I mean, how are you handling all this?"

Kiniza let out a deep breath before sitting on the bed, careful not to topple the stack of blankets. "Honestly, I'm still processing... well... everything. All in one day, I learned about the existence of alternate timelines drastically different from mine, the fact that there are, apparently, eleven whole other universes, the existence of gods, like, _actual gods_ , and that my timeline isn't even the true timeline."

Trunks sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault." Kiniza said.

"Well... It kind of is."

"What?" Kiniza asked, confused.

"Well, that... kinda goes with that long story I mentioned. Don't worry, I'll tell you eventually. I'm gonna have to, because some of the distortions we have to fix deals with my past. But for now, I'd prefer to talk about you, if that's alright."

Kiniza frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Trunks sighed. "Where do I begin?" He asked himself, mostly, then looked up at her. "You're obviously from a timeline where Father was the one sent to Earth as a kid, rather than Go- I mean, Kakarot. What else was different? I mean, from what you've seen so far?"

Kiniza let out a breath. "What wasn't?" She asked rhetorically. "Well... Obviously, instead of Kakarot being Goku, and being the hero at that time, it was dad where Kakarot was. And instead of that crying kid in the pod-"

"Gohan." Trunks interjected, his fist clenching slightly. "His... His name Gohan. Sorry, just... He had... has a name." He said softly, his hand shaking a bit.

Kiniza looked at him in surprise, not expecting the outburst. "Right... Um... well... Instead of... Gohan being in the pod... It was me. And I wasn't crying, I was unconscious. I never actually saw the fight that day."

Trunks took a calming breath and nodded. "Was Piccolo still there?"

"Yeah, Mr. Piccolo was there. That part didn't really change. Or, well, at least, he was there when I regained consciousness. He was actually a long-time rival of dad's, so when I was kidnapped, I guess Dad asked him for help getting me back."

"Wait, rival?" Trunks asked in surprise. "Not enemy?"

"No. Wait, was Mr. Piccolo Kaka-Goku's enemy back then? Why was he helping Goku get Gohan back, then?" Kiniza frowned.

"Yeah, Piccolo was always trying to kill Goku back then, and take over the world. You see, Piccolo's dad, King Piccolo, had tried to take over the world when Goku was a kid, and Goku managed to stop him and kill King Piccolo, so King Piccolo spat out an egg, which hatched into Piccolo, but he'd also transferred his soul to the egg, so Piccolo was actually a reincarnation of King Piccolo." Trunks explained.

"Yeah, I know all that, that happened with Dad in my timeline, too, but when Dad met the young Piccolo, they fought for a bit, but eventually came to respect each other's strength, and became rivals, pushing each other to get stronger and stronger." Kiniza said.

Trunks frowned and stood up straight. He began pacing across the bedroom in thought before looking up at her in bewilderment. "Wait a second... it's so small, but it actually matters! The fact that it was father, not Go-Kakarot, who was sent to Earth only had small impacts on those timelines, but I bet all those small impacts added up and changed things majorly." He said. "Goku had such a major impact on the timeline from such an early age that most of the threats who came to Earth later in life only came to Earth because of him... Would those threats have changed, or even existed if Goku hadn't been there, or if it had been someone else, like father? Kiniza, what else was different?!" Trunks asked.

Kiniza tensed up at the look in his eyes, a little nervous now at his urgent insistence. "Um... Well, it wasn't Raditz who kidnapped me... It... It was another Saiyan, Nappa..."

* * *

 _"Ah, there ya are, Vegeta. Been looking all over this planet for ya! Of course, you're definitely the strongest person on this rock, so the scouter was able to lead me to ya pretty quickly, but it still took me a few hours just for the scouter to even get within range of ya to pick ya up!" The large, bald man with the blue and yellow armor and a mustache said with a deep laugh. "Nice place ya got here. Wanna help me take it over so we can sell it off?"_

 _"What... What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, trembling under the weight of the giant's pressure._

 _"Aw, come on, Vegeta, didja hit your head or something?" The giant laughed again. "That's what Saiyans do!"_

 _Vegeta's eyes went wide in realization, only then noticing the tail that the giant man was wearing around his waist as a belt, his own tail twinging in recognition._

 _"You're... a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, shocked, his head throbbing._

 _"Yeah, I know! I can't believe it, either! Some of us were lucky enough to be off-world when that meteor hit! There's still a few of us left, after all, I guess that must be a shock to ya." The giant said, clapping Vegeta on the back. "I knew King Vegeta had sent you to some remote planet just in case they couldn't save ours, to make sure you survived, it just took me a long time to find out which one, I'm ashamed to admit. But don't worry, now, ole' Nappa found ya!"_

 _Vegeta looked at the ground, processing everything. Other Saiyans besides him had survived?!_

 _"And now that I have, I can get ya off this rock and we can conquer it, or just destroy it if ya want!" Nappa grinned maliciously._

 _"What?! No!" Vegeta snapped, throwing his hand to the side to emphasize his point, surprising Nappa._

 _"What? No? What d'ya mean, 'no', Vegeta? I told ya, that's what Saiyans do!" Nappa frowned, crossing his arms, then lowered them again as his eyes went wide in shocking revelation. "Wait... Don't tell me ya've gone and gotten attached to this planet?"_

 _"Daddy? Who's that?" A tiny, girlish voice asked as a small girl with short, spiky black hair and a brown tail came running out of Capsule Corp wearing the same orange and blue Turtle gi that Vegeta wore, immediately running up to Vegeta and tugging on his pants leg._

 _Nappa looked down at the girl, and Vegeta gasped as his daughter revealed herself to the one who was now by far the most powerful and dangerous person on the entire planet._

 _Nappa focused his eyes on the small girl, narrowing his eyes as he took in the sight of her next to Vegeta. "Daddy, huh?" He said mostly to himself, then gasped. "Wait, Vegeta, she's not talkin' about ya, does she?!"_

 _"Are you a friend of my Daddy's?" The girl asked, craning her neck to look up at the mountain of a man._

 _"Kiniza, go back inside, now!" Vegeta shouted, startling the young girl._

 _"Daddy? What's wrong? What's going on?" She asked, now a little worried. "Can't I meet your friend? Why's he dressed like that, Daddy?"_

 _Nappa burst into laughter as he took in the sight, wiping a tear away from the laughter. "Oh, that's just... precious!" He laughed, then put a serious look on his face. "No, not precious. What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, that's right. Disgusting. Ya actually diluted your pure bloodline by_ mating _with one of these puny Earthlings?!"_

 _"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped angrily before he could stop himself, then turned back to Kiniza. "I said go back inside! Now!"_

 _Kiniza jumped again, suddenly scared, then turned to do as her daddy said and began to run back inside, only to suddenly find her path blocked by the giant intruder._

 _Vegeta and his daughter both gasped, once more in shock, as they hadn't even seen the man move._

 _"Uh uh uh." Nappa said, waggling his finger at the tiny girl. "Ya do have Saiyan blood too, don't you? Saiyans don't run." He growled, then smacked Kiniza with his tail, knocking her back onto the ground, bringing tears to her eyes and a scowl to her face._

 _Vegeta, on the other hand, was instantly seeing red in rage as he whirled around and attacked without warning, his fist slamming into Nappa's face with a force that would have crushed the head of any human. Nappa, however, was a Saiyan elite warrior, and he didn't even budge an inch._

 _Instead, the brute just smirked. "Well, well, well. Ya may not have the power behind your fist that ya should, but you still have the fire in ya that a Saiyan should. And I think ya've still got untapped power in there somewhere. I just need to find the right way to bring it out." Nappa hummed and thought for a minute before his eyes settled on the girl just now standing up and dusting herself off. "I've got it! I'll kill your daughter!" He said, grinning, causing Kiniza to gasp in fear, and Vegeta to roar in rage again, punching Nappa rapidly, striking the brute in the face, the chest, the abdomen. Unfortunately, the man was wearing thick armor that blocked most of Vegeta's hits, though even the strikes that hit him in the face didn't even faze him. Nappa just chuckled at the effort. "That's real cute, Vegeta, but you'll have to do better than that." He said, then kneed Vegeta in the gut and dropped his elbow to the back of his head, causing Vegeta to temporarily lose consciousness._

 _"That's my Daddy!" Kiniza yelled, running up and punching Nappa in the face, a burst of unexpected power coming from her as her fist connected with Nappa's left eye._

* * *

Trunks gaped. "Wait... Nappa came to Earth first?" He whispered. "Of course... it makes sense. As far as everyone was aware at that point, only four Saiyans had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta: Goku, Raditz, Nappa, and Father. In the main timeline, Raditz was the one who came to attack Earth first because he'd hoped to recruit his brother, Goku, or Kakarot in his mind. But with the one on Earth being Father instead of Goku, it makes sense for Nappa to be the one to attack first, since he'd worked much more closely for King Vegeta than Goku or Raditz. If he was hoping to recruit Father, then he wouldn't have sent low-class Saiyans like Kakarot or Raditz to do it, for fear he'd insult Father's pride."

"Well, actually, he didn't come to recruit Dad..." Kiniza said. "He came to test him, and warn him."

"Warn him? About what?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Kakarot and Raditz. They blamed King Vegeta's weakness and inability to protect their planet on Dad, so they were gonna come to Earth to kill him and destroy the Earth for revenge." Kiniza explained.

* * *

 _Vegeta looked down at the large Saiyan warrior he and Piccolo had just beaten into the ground. Of course, they themselves were not without injuries. Vegeta was sure he had a couple bruised, if not broken, ribs, he had a hole and scorch marks in his left shoulder from where one of Nappa's ki blasts had hit him, and the top half of his gi was destroyed. Piccolo was mostly unharmed, due to most of Nappa's attacks being focused on Vegeta, instead. Though Piccolo had lost an arm in the fight, Vegeta knew that the Namekian would easily be able to regrow it._

 _Nappa was by far the worst off, having received numerous serious injuries from the two warriors. His eye was swollen shut, both his arms were broken, he definitely had some broken ribs, his armor had been almost completely destroyed, leaving only the wrist guards, boots and briefs he wore under his armor, and his tail had been crushed several times in the fight, broken in several places._

 _Still, as he lay there, broken and battered at the feet of Vegeta and Piccolo, Nappa couldn't help but laugh as he looked into the eyes of the former Saiyan prince. "That... right there..." He said weakly. "That's what I wanted to see, Vegeta..."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled. "Start making sense before I finish you off!"_

 _"Those eyes." Nappa said. The prince had a fire in his eyes Nappa had been certain had been lost for good. The former prince still had that fierceness, that pride inside, after all. "You are... the prince... of the Saiyans." The brute said between shallow breaths, his one good eye slipping closed, and at first, Vegeta thought the man had died._

 _"You aren't allowed to just die like that!" Vegeta snapped, dropping down beside the giant and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly, drawing a pained groan from Nappa. "Tell me why! Tell me why you attacked us!"_

 _Nappa chuckled weakly, though it turned quickly into another groan as he opened his eye again. "Because, I... I had to see... If you were still... my prince..."_

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _Nappa took a deep, labored breath, beginning to lose consciousness, his breath growing more and more shallow and harsh._

 _"Vegeta... Listen... There are others... Other Saiyans... Survivors, like... like us... They blame your... father. They blame him... for Planet Vegeta's destruction... And they're coming... for you... For revenge... They're strong... Despite... being... low-class... soldiers..." Nappa trailed off, his eye slipping closed again._

 _"Who are they?!" Vegeta asked, shaking Nappa again. This time, no sound came from the older warrior, though he frowned, showing he was at least still partially conscious._

 _"Their names... Kaka...rot... and... Raditz..." With those last words, Nappa drew a final breath, then was completely silent._

* * *

Trunks gaped. "So... wait... Because Goku and Father switched places in your timeline... Nappa and Raditz switched places, too? Then... Instead of it being Father and Nappa who attacked Earth a year or two after Raditz... it was Kakarot and Raditz who attacked Earth next?"

Kiniza nodded in confirmation, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, though they weren't nearly as weak as they seemed in that distortion. Even with the power boost the distortion was giving Raditz, his power didn't come close to how strong he was in my timeline. And Kakarot was even stronger. If we hadn't had Nappa there to help us, Dad, Piccolo and I wouldn't have survived."

"So Nappa didn't die, then?" Trunks asked. "When he kidnapped you, I mean? And why did he kidnap you in the first place, if he just came to warn Father?"

"Well, he wanted to test Father to see how strong he was, so he kidnapped me as incentive. Of course, I didn't go quietly. Gave him a black eye before he finally had to knock me out and lock me in his pod." Kiniza smirked proudly at the memory, remembering how they'd all laughed about it afterwards, and how proud her dad had been of her for it. Even Nappa had complimented her about her hit.

* * *

 _Vegeta, Piccolo and Kiniza all stood around a bed, tense as they visited Nappa in the hospital. The Saiyan hadn't, in fact, died that day, simply lost consciousness, and, since Vegeta couldn't kill an unarmed, unconscious foe, he'd brought the giant to a hospital to rest and recover._

 _Once he'd regained consciousness, he had filled Vegeta in on what was really going on in more detail, informing him that the two Saiyans in question who were going to attack were actually the brothers, Kakarot and Raditz, sons of a low-class soldier named Bardock. Nappa explained the power level system to give them an idea of how strong the two brothers were, saying that while he himself had a power level of around 4,500, Raditz had a power level around 15,000, and Kakarot had a power level around 23,000, more than five times stronger than Nappa himself was._

 _The information had shocked the others, and even terrified them, though Nappa assured them that they could still stand a chance, and explained the ability of a Saiyan to get stronger after every fight._

 _"Everyone with Saiyan blood has that ability. And the more damage you take in each battle, the stronger you get because of it when you recover. As you can imagine, I'll probably be around 8,000, myself, just from that thrashing you two gave me!" Nappa laughed as he looked at Vegeta and Piccolo._

 _Piccolo looked at Nappa's still-swollen eye and crossed his arms. "Speaking of which, I don't remember hitting you in the eye, and I don't remember seeing Vegeta hit you there, either. Where'd that shiner com from?"_

 _Nappa frowned for a minute, then burst out laughing. "Let's just say that that little girl there has a nice right hook! Took me totally by surprise!"_

 _Kiniza stuck her tongue out at Nappa with a scowl._

 _Vegeta looked at Kiniza in surprise, then smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm proud to admit that Kiniza here has more potential in her, I think, than anyone else in this room."_

* * *

"So, what, just like that, Nappa was one of the good guys?" Trunks asked in disbelief. He'd never really heard about Nappa, himself, but from what he'd seen from his travels through time with Chronoa so far, Nappa didn't seem the type to just join the good guys.

"Well, Nappa was always extremely loyal to the royal family of the Saiyans, so, I guess when dad proved he still had his Saiyan pride in him, Nappa was satisfied and agreed to do whatever Dad wanted him to do. In Nappa's mind, Dad had gone from Prince Vegeta to Vegeta, King of the remaining Saiyans. And he never betrayed Dad's trust after that, so I guess he was sincere, at least." Kiniza shrugged. "After that, Dad, Piccolo and I went off to start training, preparing for when Kakarot and Raditz would show up. After about a week or so, Nappa recovered and joined us in training.

"Since he was actually so much stronger than the rest of us, he pretty much trained us and focused on getting the rest of us stronger, and he'd keep track of our progress with his scouter. Over the next year or so, Dad went from what nappa said was a power level of around 2,400 to around 13,000, and Piccolo managed to go from around 3,200 to around 10,000. Since he wasn't a Saiyan, he couldn't progress as fast as we could from our damage, but Nappa said he still made faster progress than most Namekians did."

"What about you?" Trunks asked curiously. "What was your progress like?"

"Well..." Kiniza sighed. "Apparently, my power level fluctuates a lot. Nappa said it was probably because of my mixed human and Saiyan blood. When I first started training with him, my power would fluctuate anywhere from as weak as 390 to as strong as 3,900. By the time the year was up, and Raditz and Kakarot showed up, my power was anywhere from as weak as 1,500 to as strong as 15,000."

"And now?" Trunks asked. "What's it like, now?

"Well... It... Still fluctuates. We haven't really used any number system to gauge out strength in a long time, but for some reason, my strength and energy do still fluctuate. We don't know why, for sure, but everyone seems to think that it's just because I haven't figured out how to properly tap into my full potential consistently." Kiniza said softly.

Trunks frowned in thought. Kiniza was sounding a lot like Gohan, from what he'd heard of his mentor's childhood. Gohan's power had been pretty sporadic, too. And both had grown up in similar situations, it would seem, as well. Maybe Gohan did exist in Kiniza's timeline, after all, just not in the form he'd thought. Trunks examined his newfound sister and had to admit to himself that she did have some similarities to the younger Gohan he'd met when he'd gone back in time the first time, the one who would later go on to defeat Cell. She had a strength about her, but the power still seemed to be blocked by uncertainty. With Gohan, it had been reluctance to fight. Gohan hadn't liked fighting like most other Saiyans, and that reluctance and uncertainty held him back. He couldn't say that was exactly Kiniza's problem, as she seemed to enjoy fighting as much as their father and Goku had, but the uncertainty was still there, as if she wasn't sure she could truly keep up with the others, and lacked confidence in herself.

Trunks sighed and closed his eyes as he realized that had to be the problem. That was likely why she'd been so easy for him to defeat when he'd fought her before. She had potential, that much was certain, but her lack of confidence hindered her and prevented her from tapping into her true power and reach her full potential. Sadly, Trunks knew that nothing he said would free her of her confidence issues, that this was something she'd have to work through, herself. He also knew, however, that one day, she would break free of her binds, and she would become a true force to be reckoned with.

He remembered the day that Gohan had broken free of his own binds, and his true power had erupted forth... And with that thought, he had a startling hunch, and his eyes went wide as he looked at Kiniza.

Her life seems to have run parallel to Gohan's, at least up to a certain point... I wonder if everything is parallel?

"Kiniza... does the name... Frieza mean anything to you?" Trunks asked, gauging her reaction. When he saw her clench her fists, he nodded. "Thought so. And what about... Cell?" Her reaction to that name was not what he'd expected.

Kiniza simply looked at him blankly at the mention of the second name. "Wait, I'm sorry, who?"

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3 and seeing a bit of Kiniza's timeline. I know right now it probably doesn't really seem like much changed between the main timeline and Kiniza's at this point, but the changes do get bigger the further into Kiniza's timeline we go, due to some differences in how I imagine Vegeta would have handled the events of the original Dragon Ball compared to how Kid Goku handled them. These changes do eventually start having MAJOR impact on Kiniza's timeline and cause it to change DRASTICALLY from the main timeline.**

 **Also, thanks again to Fox of Art for being such an awesomely helpful and supportive Beta for this story. If it weren't for your support and advice, I don't know if I'd even have the willpower to keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

...Chapter 4...

Chronoa frowned, pacing in the Time Vault as Trunks filled her in on what Kiniza had told him. The fact that Kiniza was this old and had no idea who Cell was would be problematic. Some of the stronger distortions were located around the time of the Cell Games. Yet this information was very curious, and it hinted that Vegeta and Goku's life swap had had more of an impact on Kiniza's timeline than Chronoa had initially thought.

"This isn't good." Chronoa said finally, after nearly ten minutes of silent thought, slightly startling Trunks.

"Yeah, she's going to have no clue what to expect when we get to the Cell Games' Distortions." Trunks agreed, crossing his arms with a sigh.

"It's worse than that, I'm afraid." Chronoa said softly as she turned to look at Trunks. "Think about it, Kiniza has lived a life fairly parallel to Gohan's in the main timeline. So, if you look at her, she's about the same age Gohan was just before Babidi awakened Majin Buu. Which means she should have beat Cell years ago, from her perspective. That battle was pivotal for Gohan, it was where he first mastered his true potential and came into his full power. Around the time of the Cell Games was when Gohan first became a Super Saiyan, and later went Super Saiyan 2, the first one in history. But Kiniza didn't go Super Saiyan against you, which, if she's really Vegeta's daughter, she shouldn't have hesitated to do once she started losing to you. Which can only mean one thing: Kiniza _can't_ go Super Saiyan." Chronoa paused a moment to let that sink in.

"So... you're saying..." Trunks frowned in thought, but paused a moment too long, so Chronoa spoke again.

"I'm saying that for whatever reason, Vegeta living Goku's life in Kiniza's timeline must have changed things so that the Cell Games never happened, which meant that Kiniza, who is, essentially, her timeline's Gohan, never even trained to go Super Saiyan, let alone Super Saiyan 2, and never reached her full potential!"

Trunks' eyes shot open in shock, his mouth parted slightly as his throat went dry. "You... You mean..."

"Kiniza is still stuck at the level Gohan was at right after everyone got back from Namek." Chronoa said softly. "She's not even ready to go up against the powered-up Ginyu Force, let alone Frieza or Cell."

Trunks slammed his fist into the table in frustration. "She'll get slaughtered if she goes to those distortions." He said, gritting his teeth.

"The good news is, there are still a couple distortions weak enough that she could still be able to handle before we get to the Namek ones." Chronoa pointed out with a sigh, pulling out a darkened Scroll and rolling it out on the table. The scroll depicted a mountainous area with a man standing on top of a large rock formation, firing an energy beam at a gigantic armored ape. "She should be able to handle this one."

"Supreme Kai of Time, I'm not sure about this." Trunks said softly, looking at the scroll. "This bit of history might be a little too much for her."

"It shouldn't be." Chronoa frowned, furrowing her eyebrows as she crossed her arms again. "She should be at least around the same strength Goku was at this time. Probably stronger."

"That's not what I meant." Trunks said softly, looking back to Chronoa. "Remember, Father was the good guy in her timeline. She's still coming to terms with the fact that he started out as a bad guy in this timeline. Actually seeing it with her own eyes... Seeing Father, and Nappa, trying to kill people for fun, trying to destroy Earth, rather than protect it... I think it might be too much for her."

"Oh... I hadn't thought about that." Chronoa said softly, then sighed and closed her eyes as her arms hung sympathetically at her sides. "Unfortunately, there isn't much of a choice in the matter."

"Let me take care of it, Supreme-" Trunks began, but Chronoa cut him off.

"No, she needs to do it. For several reasons. The most pressing one being that she needs to fight in order to get stronger, to prepare her for the more difficult distortions, and we don't have time to do much training outside of these missions. The changes in history are spreading faster. Towa and Mira aren't going to stop making these changes, and we aren't strong enough yet to directly oppose them. Which means, for now, all we can do is keep fixing history, which means we need Kiniza to get stronger, and quickly. This is the only opportunity we have." Chronoa explained regretfully. "I don't like it any more than you do, Trunks, but it's the way it has to be. Shenron brought her here, which means she has to be the one. She has the strength inside her to overcome this and save history, even if she herself doesn't know it."

Trunks sighed and nodded. "Okay. Should I go get her, then?" He asked softly, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yes. She should have had plenty of time to rest by now." Chronoa agreed, looking back at the scroll as Trunks left to collect their newest partner. Though she had complete faith that Shenron knew what he was doing, bringing Kiniza here, Chronoa had to admit to being worried, herself. Limitless potential was only good as long as you could reliably tap into it and so far, Kiniza didn't seem to be able to. _I hope I'm not making a mistake..._ Chronoa thought to herself worriedly.

* * *

Trunks knocked on Kiniza's front door, thoughts of his conversation with Chronoa still running through his head. How could they possibly expect someone as... well, he didn't want to call her weak... underdeveloped, maybe? Not inexperienced, for sure, she obviously had experience. Regardless, how could he and Chronoa expect Kiniza to continue with this mission, knowing how far behind she was compared to, well, everyone else?

Kiniza opened the door after a minute and Trunks noticed she'd changed out of the gi she'd been wearing when she first arrived, now clad in a lavender colored tank top, which ended just below her ribs, blue skinny jeans and knee-high brown leather boots. Around her left arm, she wore a silver armlet that hugged her bicep.

"Oh, wow, you look way different without your uniform on." Trunks admitted, taking in the sight of her.

Kiniza shrugged. "Chronoa gave me a bit of zeni to go clothes shopping with since I didn't exactly bring my wardrobe with me from home." She explained, looking down at her clothes. "Figured it would be better than just wearing the same thing all the time."

Trunks nodded. "I understand the feeling." He admitted. "Anyway, we've got a job for you. If you're feeling up for it, I mean."

"Time to go back into the past again?" Kiniza asked.

"Yes." Trunks confirmed with a nod. "I'd go ahead and get changed, unless you wanna get your new clothes torn up."

Kiniza looked down at herself again and sighed with a nod before heading back inside, leaving the door open for Trunks to come in. "I'll just be a minute." She said, heading into her room to change.

When Trunks heard the _*click*_ of the lock on her door, he closed the front door and glanced around. She'd had the house for less than a day, but she'd already begun transforming it into her own home. Pictures hung on the walls of Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks as a kid, some of them even with a little baby girl with blue hair. Trunks put his hand on the wall next to a picture of the four of them, studying it intently. Bulma held the little baby girl in her arms, a bright smile on the woman's face as she looked at the camera. Little Trunks had his right arm outstretched, throwing up a peace sign with a wide grin. The baby girl (Trunks seemed to recall her name was Bulla, having met her once when he went back in time when Goku Black had attacked his timeline), was sound asleep in Bulma's arms, sucking on her thumb. Vegeta, of course, was scowling at the camera with his arms crossed, though, for once, he actually wore a button-down pink T-shirt and tan slacks, rather than his usual battle suit, having dressed normally for the picture, obviously at Bulma's request.

Trunks glanced back to the young version of himself, so carefree and happy, and the feelings of envy that welled up within him brought tears to his eyes as he wished he could have had that with his family.

Trunks was startled abruptly out of his thoughts as he heard Kiniza clear her throat behind him, having finished changing back into the orange uniform she'd been wearing before. "Oh! Sorry, I just... I was just looking." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Kiniza sighed and looked at the pictures, herself. "Chronoa thought it would help me feel more comfortable, so she brought a bunch of pictures of our family from the main timeline." Kiniza explained, then sighed and shook her head slightly. "It's weird, though, you know? I look at these pictures, and the only one I even recognize is Mom. I guess she's the same in any timeline. But those kids... I'm an only child in my timeline, I don't have any siblings, and neither one of the kids in those pictures are me. And Dad never scowled when we took pictures. He always had this weird kind of half-smile thing he did, like he just found the whole situation funny or something. Mom always yelled at him to smile properly for the picture, but it was just so... him. She always gave in and agreed that a real smile would just look weird on him, anyway, only to yell at him for it again the next time. But these pictures... They aren't my life. I look at them, and I'm looking at someone else's life, like someone's taken my place in my life, and it's changed almost everything." She admitted, then blushed as she realized she was kind of talking to the boy in those photos. "Oh, sorry, I... I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay." Trunks assured her, looking back at the pictures again, himself. "I feel the same way."

Kiniza frowned in confusion, looking between him and the picture. "How so?" She asked curiously.

"These aren't my photos either." Trunks sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to imagine himself in the place of his younger self, but just... couldn't. "I come from a different timeline, too, remember? And in many ways, my timeline is even more different from this one than yours is." He said in a way that, while Kiniza wanted to ask him what he meant, made it clear that he was unwilling to talk about it at the moment.

Kiniza sighed and nodded. "Right." She said softly, looking back at the picture one more time. "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

"If only that were true." Trunks said under his breath, then shook his head and turned back to Kiniza. "Alright, let's go. Let's not keep the Supreme Kai of Time waiting too long."

* * *

Chronoa glanced over her shoulder as she sensed the two half-Saiyans approaching. She'd been looking that the Time Scroll containing Kiniza's next objective when they'd entered. "Good, you're here." Chronoa said to Kiniza as she turned and looked at her. "Are you ready to take on the next distortion, Kiniza?"

Kiniza nodded and crossed her arms. "Would I be here if I wasn't? Just tell me who needs smashing." She said with a confident smirk, pounding her right fight into her left palm.

"Actually, it... it's father." Trunks informed her softly, and watched as Kiniza's face fell.

"Wait... Dad?"

"Yes, that's right." Chronoa said sympathetically, beckoning Kiniza over to show her the scroll depicting the man standing off against a gigantic armored ape. "Remember, in this timeline, Go-... Kakarot and Vegeta's places are swapped from what you're used to. When Kakarot attacked Earth in your timeline is when Vegeta attacked Earth in ours. Likewise, Nappa and Raditz's positions are swapped, mostly, from what Trunks tells me. The only difference is that Raditz never survived his encounter with Goku and Piccolo in this timeline, whereas Nappa did, in your timeline."

"What she's trying to say..." Trunks interjected. "Is that while the man we know as Goku was the one who attacked your Earth, Father was the one who attacked ours. Which means when you go into the past this time, Father and Nappa are your enemies."

Kiniza frowned and stared at the scroll. "So... I have to fight... Dad?"

"He's not your father, Kiniza. He only looks like him." Chronoa said softly, putting her hand on Kiniza's arm comfortingly. "The men you have to fight are not the Vegeta and Nappa from your timeline. They are not the kind, honorable warriors you know. They are cold-blooded, heartless killers."

Kiniza scowled and clenched her fists, her eyes slipping closed. "I know that!" She snapped. "But it is my dad, still! It's what... who my dad would have been had things been slightly different. It's who my dad would have been if Kakarot and he had switched places. I... I don't know if I can handle seeing that side of him." Kiniza whispered emotionally, her eyes shining with welled up tears as she opened them again.

"If it helps, Father doesn't die. He survives this encounter, and he eventually changes." Trunks assured her after a moment of tense silence, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm living proof of that. Yes, it takes him a long time to change, but he does eventually change. Eventually, he stops being Goku's enemy and becomes his greatest rival."

"It's true. Actually, Vegeta and Goku even eventually became friends." Chronoa confirmed cheerily. "Not that Vegeta would ever admit it, of course. But they train together, they work together to protect, well... everything, now."

Kiniza wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Okay. I can do this." She whispered, a look of determination in her eyes as she looked towards Chronoa. "It's like you said. I took on this job, now I have to do it. And I _will_ do it to the best of my ability. I may not be as strong as you and Trunks now, but I'll get there. I'll make sure I prove that Shenron didn't make a mistake, bringing me here."

Chronoa smiled and picked up the scroll. "Good. Because whether you think so or not, we need you, Kiniza. Which means we need you to ignite that fighting spirit that Saiyans are known for."

"I won't let you down, Supreme Kai of Time." Kiniza promised.

* * *

 **AN: First off, thanks again to Fox of Art for being an awesome Beta. This story would legitimately not be happening right now if it weren't for him, so be sure to shoot him a big thank you and check out his stuff, as well, if you're enjoying this story so far!**

 **Now, I know this chapter is pretty short compared to the previous ones, but don't worry, it's just set up for the next chapter, which I promise will be longer.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even if only slightly). Drop a review as you finish up to lemme know what you think of the story so far, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

...Chapter 5...

A small, bald martial artist wearing an orange gi bearing Master Roshi's "kame" symbol stood by a small by with long, wild black hair wearing a purple gi similar to Mr. Piccolo's, who was also standing beside him having discarded his weighted shoulder pads and turban. Off to the side, another martial artist in Master Roshi's uniform lay fallen, surrounded by green limbs and other body parts that Kiniza could recognize as being parts of a Saibaman.

 _He must have been caught off guard by the Saibaman's self-destruction ability..._ Kiniza thought somberly as she looked down, surveying the scene. Off to the other side of those still alive, another bald fighter stood shirtless in green baggy pants with green and red wristguards, a third eye in the center of his forehead. Beside him, a short, white-skinned child with red cheeks stood, and had Kiniza herself not been a child when Raditz and Kakarot attacked in her timeline, she would have been horrified that a couple of kids were expected to fight against such overwhelming odds.

 _"This is the moment when the timeline diverges, Kiniza. Remember that your job isn't to save the day, it's to repair the timeline. Yes, that means help save the world, but you have to do it the right way."_ Chronoa's voice said in Kiniza's head, causing the half-Saiyan to sigh in slight annoyance.

"I know that. Tell me what's supposed to happen already so I can get to work and get this one over with." Kiniza muttered under her breath, only to hear a sigh of exasperation from the Supreme Kai of Time.

 _"Listen, okay? Those Saibamen. Look at them and tell me if anything seems off about them."_ Chronoa informed her.

Kiniza frowned. "Not really... They don't have that aura ting that Raditz had after you let me see the distortion before." She answered, staring down at the Saibamen, supressing her power level so she wouldn't be picked up by the Saiyans' scouters or the others' ability to sense ki.

 _"No, not their energy, the Saibamen themselves."_ Chronoa persisted, and Kiniza could tell she was hinting at something.

Kiniza frowned and looked again at the Saibamen, then narrowed her eyes. "Why are they different colors? I thought Saibamen were supposed to be green? At least, they were back in my timeline, when Kakarot and Raditz used them against us."

 _"Exactly. That's the difference here. Most of those Saibamen are actually upgraded versions of the Saibamen, known as Tennenmen, which are twice as strong as Raditz, and Jinkoumen, which are each almost as strong as Nappa is supposed to be. Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu don't stand a chance against those kinds of Saibamen. You'll have to do most of the heavy lifting here and take out those upgraded Saibamen."_

"Any particular way you want it done?" Kiniza quipped with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Quickly would be preferable."_ Trunks answered shortly.

"I can do that." Kiniza said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles.

 _"Don't underestimate them. Remember that these Saibamen eat the green ones for breakfast, and the green ones are about as strong as Raditz."_ Chronoa scolded her.

"I've fought Frieza, guys, I can handle a few Saibamen." Kiniza said confidently. "I mean, sure, Frieza was only in his second form, and it was when I had one of my weird upsurges in power... And I didn't exactly win the fight... But still! Saibamen are easy!"

 _"Just be careful."_ Trunks said with an exasperated sigh.

"Roger roger." Kiniza smirked, then rushed in, her power spiking as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the group of Saibamen. She quickly kicked one of them in the head, easily decapitating it, then punched a second one in the face, following with an elbow to the chest of a third Saibamen. The three Saibamen exploded as they died, throwing up a cloud of dust which shielded Kiniza from view. When the dust cleared, Kiniza was revealed to be effortlessly dodging a furious assault by two Tennenmen and a Jinkouman, both her hands behind her back as she swayed sround their attacks with ease.

"See, guys, I told you Saibamen were easy." Kiniza smirked as she performed a backflip and fired a pair of ki blasts in midair, destroying the two Tennenmen in one shot each. As the smoke cleared once more, however, the Jinkouman was nowhere to be seen, and Kiniza frowned as she looked around. "Okay, where'd that bastard go?"

"Vegeta, did you see that?! She took out three Saibamen and two Tennenmen in the blink of an eye!" She heard a familiar voice say, and she looked over to see her old mentor, Nappa, looking back to Vegeta, who, she decided, looked very odd in the same type of battle suit as Nappa. She'd rarely ever seen her father without the orange gi he'd gotten from Master Roshi.

"Nappa, you fool, look at her, she has a tail." Vegeta scoffed. "Obviously, she's an elite Saiyan warrior of some skill. She might even be a match for you."

"No way, Vegeta! I'm the second strongest Saiyan in the universe! No way a pipsqueak like that is as strong as me!" Nappa exclaimed, furious as he glared at Kiniza through his blue scouter, reading her power level. As the numbers kept climbing, his eyes grew wider and wider. "Impossible! You can't have a power level of more than 550,000*! You just can't!" Nappa exclaimed.

"550,000?! Nappa, quit kidding around!" Vegeta yelled at the bald Saiyan. "Not even Lord Frieza's power level is that high!"

"But, Vegeta, I'm not joking!" Nappa exclaimed defensively. "My scouter really reads her power at being over 550,000!"

"Tch. Let me see." Vegeta scowled as he looked at her.

 _"Oh no! Quick, hide your power! You're too strong for this time period! Even Vegeta only had a power level of about 18,000 at this point in time!"_ Chronoa exclaimed, and Kiniza sighed as she quickly supressed her power level as low as she could, resulting in only about one percent of her true power.

"Nappa, you idiot, her power level is only 5,500. You read your scouter wrong." Vegeta scolded Nappa in annoyance.

Nappa gave Kiniza a blank stare and frowned as he checked his scouter again, which now read 5,500, just like Vegeta's. Nappa then stood up straight and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah! 5,500! That makes sense! It's like you said, Vegeta, I must have just miread my scouter, that's all! Haha hahaha!" He laughed in embarassment.

 _I don't remember Nappa being this thick in my timeline..._ Kiniza thought to herself, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. Just as she had this thought, however, the Jinkouman that had disappeared earlier jumped out of nowhere at her and wrapped its arms and legs around her tightly with a screech.

"What the..? Get the hell off me!" Kiniza said as she struggled to break free of its hold, but found herself unable to break the gray Saibaman's hold.

The Jinkouman grinned evilly at her and screeched as its pwer began rising quickly. Kiniza gasped as she realized what was going to happen.

 _"No! She can't supress her energy that low_ and _survive the Jinkouman's self-destruction!"_ Kiniza heard Trunks exclaim.

 _"Get it off yourself!"_ Chronoa shouted.

"I'm trying! It won't-!"

"That's enough!" Vegeta snapped suddenly, and everything went silent as the Jinkouman's energy returned to normal, and it released its hold on Kiniza, returning to Nappa and Vegeta's side. "You're a strong Saiyan warrior. It would be a waste to kill you like this. We recently lost one of our own, not that he was really that much of a loss. Anyway, you're much stronger than he was, so you'd be a more than suitable replacement for him. Join us in conquering this planet, and I'll forgive you for destroying our Saibamen." He said with a smirk as he eyed Kiniza.

Kiniza shivered at the look in Vegeta's eyes. She wished she could say she didn't recognize that look, but she'd seen that same look in the eyes of Kakarot and Raditz when they'd attacked Earth back in her timeline. Finally realizing that this man was not her father, after all, Kiniza closed her eyes and took a deep breath before staring Vegeta down. "No deal." She said firmly, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Anyone want to take a guess as to what's going on over there?" Kiniza heard faintly, and she looked back behind herself to see the two children, the two bald men and Piccolo still standing there, each of them sporting confused looks on their faces.

"My guess is that that girl is a Saiyan, too, but for some reason is choosing to help us instead of them. The more, the merrier, I say." The bald man with three eyes said to his companions.

"Why is she wearing the same uniform as you, Krillin?" The young boy with black hair asked the shorter bald man. "Did she train with you under Master Roshi, too?"

"I'd remember meeting her before, especialy training under Master Roshi." The short man, apparently named Krillin, answered.

"We can figure that out later. For now, let's focus on surviving those two." Piccolo said as he directed everyone's attention back to Vegeta and Nappa.

"I'll give you one more chance, girl, because you obvioiusly don't know who I am." Vegeta growled at Kiniza. "I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, the heir to King Vegeta, the last ruler of Planet Vegeta!"

"I said no deal!" Kiniza snapped back, firing a ki blast at the Jinkouman, destroying it effortlessly as she rushed Vegeta, only for Nappa to step in her way.

"Uh uh uh. You fight me first." Nappa grinned as he easily held her back, each of her fists held in one of his gigantic hands. "You don't get to fight Vegeta unless you can beat-guh!" Nappa groaned as Kiniza suddenly kneed him in the groin, dropping him to the ground with one shocking attack that left everyone else, including Vegeta, stunned.

"Alright, screw this! Bring it on, Da-geta!" Kiniza blushed at almost calling Vegeta "dad".

 _"Dageta?"_ Trunks teased her, her face turning redder.

"Dageta?" Vegeta snarled, Kiniza's face turning still redder. "Is that supposed to be an insult?! Are you insulting your prince?!"

 _"Hold on a minute, Kiniza..."_ Chronoa interrupted, causing Kiniza to shake off her embarassment. _"Goku just returned to Earth after training with King Kai, and he's supposed to be heading this way to stop Nappa and Vegeta, but something's holding him up! If he doesn't make it back in time, then history could be ruined! Go find him and see what's keeping him!"_

Kiniza took a deep breath and nodded before turning to Piccolo and the others. "Something seems to be keeping Goku held up. I'm gonna go find him and bring him here. Don't worry, I'll be back." She said, then lept into the air and began to fly off, only to be stopped once more, this time by Vegeta himself.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think I'm going to just let you get away with trying to insult me! Your miserable life ends now!" Vegeta shouted, furious as he rushed her.

Kiniza, panicked, let a bit more of her power slip, jumping to about 5% of her full power. Vegeta froze for a minute to look at his scouter, and Kiniza took advantage of the distraction to slip around him and fly off, disappearing before he could even follow her.

"Fine then!" She heard Vegeta shout in the distance. "Run away like the cowardly wretch you are! You'll still be dead when I destroy this entire-" Vegeta's voice quickly faded into the distance as she flew towards where she felt Goku's energy, along with... someone else's.

* * *

Kiniza quickly found Goku and the other person, landing next to Goku as she examined... "Kakarot?" Kiniza frowned in confusion as she stared at the Saiyan attacker. He did, in fact, look almost identical to Kakarot. He had the same face, the same build, and almost exactly the same hairstyle.

"How do you know my Saiyan name?" Goku asked Kiniza, interruting her thoughts with a frown as he looked down at her, his attention directed away from his doppelganger. "Hey... Aren't you that girl who helped me and Piccolo fight Raditz?"

"No time to explain, we need to get you to the others. Da-geta..." Kiniza cursed herself for almost calling Vegeta "dad" again. "Vegeta and Nappa are way too strong for them to handle without you." She said.

Luckily, neither Goku nor his look-alike seemed to notice her slip of the tongue.

"Sad to say, I'm afraid I can't let you and Kakarot interfere with Vegeta and Nappa's fight at the moment." The doppelganger said with a confident smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, why the hell are there two Kakarots here, anyway?!" Kiniza asked Chronoa in confusion, the sight before her giving her a headache as she felt like she was seeing double.

 _"That's not Goku! That's Turles, another really strong Saiyan. Goku defeated him in another reality!"_ Chronoa a second inspection, Kiniza noticed that the doppelganger's skin was a few shades darker than Kakarot's, and two points of his hair were curled up slightly towards each other, almost resembling horns. His armor was also a different color from the armor Kakarot had worn in her timeline. His shoulder pads were dark, almost a dark violet color, rather than the lighter blue she was used to, and his scouter was red, rather than purple. At first, Kiniza had passed off those differences as differences in the timeline, but now, she realized that this man was, in fact, a completely different person. _"Be careful, Kiniza. You can't reveal too much of your power, but Turles' power level is actually around 30,000, almost six times what you can use right now."_

"Okay, how can you see his power level?!" Kiniza asked, frowning in frustration at having to limit herself so much.

* * *

Chronoa looked around with a blush as Trunks stared at her disapprovingly. She gave him a sheepish smile as she took the golden scouter with the pink lens off her face and tucked it away in a pocket in her robe. "Never mind that! Just do what you have to to get Goku back to the others safely!"

* * *

"And how do I do that" Kiniza asked, "if I'm not allowed to bring my own power level above 5,500?!"

 _"I've got it! Use only as much of your power as you absolutely have to to get Goku away safely, and if Goku asks where your power came from, tell him you used the Kaio-ken technique!"_ Trunks exclaimed suddenly.

"The Kaio-what?" Kiniza frowned, having never heard of it.

 _"Of course! The Kaio-ken! Good thinking, Trunks!"_ Chronoa said, and Kiniza could hear the grin in her voice.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell a Kaio-ken is?" Kiniza asked, annoyed at feeling left out of the loop.

 _"The Kaio-ken is a technique that Goku learned from King Kai when he went to train with him before Vegeta and Nappa showed up. It works like a massive surge of adrenaline, temporarily boosting your power. After you and Goku get away from Turles, you can bring your energy back down to what it is now, and it will make Goku think you're using the Kaio-ken!"_ Trunks explained.

Kiniza sighed. "I'll take your word for it." She said, and began to raise her energy.

 _"I wouldn't go more than four times the energy you are already using, though. You still need to make it seem like Turles is stronger than you, plus even Goku was warned not to go over the second level of Kaio-ken. If you use four times what you have now, it'll be the equivalent of using the fourth level of Kaio-ken, which Goku is able to use, but at extreme risk to his own body."_

"Got it." Kiniza agreed, steadily raising her energy, hearing the continuous beeping of Turles' scouter.

"My, my. 22,000. You are pretty tough, aren't you?" Turles said mockingly with a smirk as he sarcastically clapped for her.

"What? How did you do that?" Goku asked Kiniza, shocked at her energy levels.

"Um... I used... the..." Kiniza frowned

 _"Kaio-ken!"_

"The Kaio-ken technique!" Kiniza jumped at Chronoa's snapping tone.

"Oh! You know Kaio-ken, too? Did King Kai train you, too?" Goku asked.

 _"Tell him no! King Kai can hear what you say, and he'll know you're lying!"_ Chronoa said quickly.

"No!" Kiniza jumped again, then cleared her throat. "I mean, no, King Kai didn't teach it to me... I learned it... from..."

 _"Tell him the Supreme Kai of Time taught you the technique. King Kai will understand, and he'll keep Goku in line."_ Chronoa sighed.

"I learned it from the Supreme Kai of Time." Kiniza explained to Goku, who frowned in confusion.

"The Supreme Kai of Time? Who's that?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

 _"Never mind that, Goku! Remember, there are more pressing issues! Like stopping those Saiyans from destroying the Earth!"_ Kiniza heard an odd voice say suddenly, followed by a breath of relief from Chronoa and Trunks.

"Oh, right!" Goku said, focusing his attention back on Turles. "Guess we better deal with this guy first, huh? 'Kay, here goes! Kaio-!"

 _"Stop him, Kiniza! He can't use too much of his energy before fighting Vegeta and Nappa!"_ Chronoa exclaimed

"No!" Kiniza said, waving her arms in front of Goku's facce to distract him. "I-I-I mean, don't waste your energy! I can handle this guy on my own. You go ahead and go save the others from Nappa and Vegeta." Kiniza said, deciding to just get rid of Goku so she could deal with Turles her own way.

Goku looked at her hesitantly and nodded. "Okay. If you're sure?" He asked, looking at Turles warily.

Kiniza gave him a thumbs-up and a solemn nod. "I can handle this." She promised him.

Goku nodded and shot one last look back to Turles, who simply smirked and waved goodbye, then watched as Goku flew off.

"Okay, now that we're alone, let's be honest. You're working for that Supreme Kai of Time you mentioned, aren't you? Which means you're probably not from this timeline, either." Turles said as he crossed his arms. "Which means there's no need for either of us to hold back our real power." Turles smirked at her with a wink.

 _"He has a point, Kiniza. Feel free to use as much of your power as you feel is necessary to take Turles down as quickly as possible. I have a feeling our work here isn't done yet."_ Chronoa advised her, and Kiniza nodded in agreement.

"Right. Okay." She said, then began raising her power level rapidly, enjoying the surprise, and eventual shock on Turles' face when her power level hit six digits, and kept rising. When Kiniza finally stopped raising her energy, she was at a little less than half her full power, deciding not to raise it too high, or else the otherse would likely sense her.

"Well, well... 260,000. That's actually very impressive." Turles admitted, but still didn't seem afraid. "If only I didn't have this, I might even be afraid." He said as he reached behind him and pulled out a small pink fruit of some kind.

"What is-?" Kiniza began, only for Chronoa to interrupt her frantically.

 _"That's the Fruit of the Tree of Might! Quick, Kiniza! If he eats that, his power will rise exponentially! Stop him!"_ Chronoa exclaimed.

Kiniza jumped at the fear in Chronoa's voice, but frowned. "Okay, so? I'm still only using about half my power."

 _"Then hurry up and beat him! He could have more!"_ Chronoa scolded.

Kiniza sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll take him down!" She said, a bit irritated by Chronoa's constant yelling and panicking. "Just calm down already."

Turles took a bite of the fruit with a smirk, and as he swallowed it, his muscles bulged, and his power soared higher and higher. The Saiyan chuckled lowly as he glared at Kiniza. "This is the power of the Fruit of the Tree of Might. The power it gives is similar to the power a Saiyan gains from becoming a Great Ape, but without the need to transform. And, I can keep eating more and more Fruit and gaining more and more power. I'll give you one chance. Join me, and I will share the Fruit with you. Limitless power will be within your grasp, and you will be answerable only to me."

 _"Don't listen to him, Kiniza!"_ Chronoa said frantically, and Kiniza frowned.

"You kidding me? You actually think I'd take a deal like that?" She said to both Turles and Chronoa at the same time. "Eat some fruit and get stronger? Please. Strength has to be earned, not just given! If I'm gonna get stronger, it'll be because I trained my butt off for it!"

Turles frowned and sighed, shaking his head disappointedly. "I can't say I'm surprised. Not everyone is a visionary, like me. But that's alright. I'll destroy you and be on my way."

"Hey, Chronoa, will you settle down?" Kiniza said, ignoring Turles. "Just trust me, okay? I've got this."

 _"But-!"_

 _"Just trust her, Supreme Kai of Time. Weren't you the one who said to have faith in Shenron's decision?"_ Trunks interjected, and Kiniza shook her head with a sigh.

 _"..."_ Chronoa went silent, then Kiniza heard a sigh. _"You're right. I should have more faith in her. Okay, then, kick his butt, Kiniza!"_

 _Am I just Shenron's decision to them?_ Kiniza wondered with a shake of her head, then banished that thought. _I need to stay focused._

"If you're all done talking to yourself, I believe we were about to fight?" Turles said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue? Well, fine, come and get it, then, Turdless." Kiniza said, causing his eye to twitch in irritation.

"Very well, then." Turles said through gritted teeth, then lunged at her at startling speeds, his hands going to her shoulders and pushing her back rapidly, slamming her into the side of a mountain, causing both of them to grunt.

Kiniza grabbed Turles' wrists and spun, slamming him into the mountainside. "Turnabout is fair play." She growled, then punched him in the face and knocked him away before appearing in his path and dropped her foot into his chest to slam him into the ground.

Turles grunted and sprang to his feet, kicking her in the face, then grabbed her again, this time by her ankle, and spun rapidly in circles before throwing her. He held his hands out in front of him and fired a ring-shaped ki blast at her. Kiniza crossed her arms in front of herself and threw up an energy barrier just in time to block the blast, though when it exploded, the force pushed her backwards and slammed her once more into the mountainside, her shield only protecting her from the front.

Caught off guard, Kiniza grunted in pain and winced, her concentration breaking, and her shield dropping just in time for a kick to connect with her midriff, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Turles smirked down at her as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. "This strength could have been yours. But you turned me down. And now, for your defiance, I have to kill you."

* * *

 _Raditz smirked as he lifted Nappa off the ground by his_ _throat, squeezing the air out of him. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this. Your constant defense of that bastard, King Vegeta has pissed me off to no end, Nappa. Restraining myself all these years has been taxing, but I suppose now I don't have to."_

 _Nappa stared down at Raditz, weak, weary and beaten, not even enough energy to move an inch. How had Raditz become so strong that even an elite like Nappa stood no chance against him?! "L... L..." Nappa tried to say, weakly._

 _Raditz relaxed his grip slightly to allow Nappa to speak, a sadistic smirk on his face as he began charging ki in his fist._

 _"Low... class... scum..." Nappa said with some effort before spitting in Raditz's face._

 _Raditz's pupils narrowed, and he roared in rage as he punched Nappa in the chest, firing a ki wave straight through the bald Saiyan's heart, killing him._

* * *

Kiniza's eyes narrowed as she looked down at Turles, then spat in his face defiantly.

Turles' pupils shrank in rage as he wiped her saliva off his face, his hand shaking. "You little..." His voice shook like his hand with barely contained rage.

"Low class scum." Kiniza said coolly to him, and Turles immediately roared in fury as he went to punch her in the chest, his fist cloaked in ki, only for her left hand to sharply come up and catch his wrist in an iron grip. Her power quickly rising to its full, she used her right hand to pry away the hand that gripped her throat, turning Turles around and planting a foot between his shoulder blades as she continued gripping both wrists, pulling back with all her strength.

Turles screamed in pain as his shoulders both dislocated, his scouter beeping rapidly as it picked up her rising power, finally settling on 550,000. "Impossible!" He shouted as she let go of him, and he lurched forward, falling face first into the dirt.

"This is what you get for taking the easy way out, Turles." Kiniza said as she dropped to her feet and walked towards him.

Turles turned on his back with a sharp intake of breath and glared menacingly at her. "This isn't over, girl." He growled.

"I'd say it's pretty over. You won't be changing history anymore, Turles." Kiniza said, crossing her arms.

Turles blinked, then laughed and forced himself to his feet without using his arms, grunting as he did so. "Oh, you think I'm the one responsible for everything, do you? You don't even know what you're getting into, girl." He laughed as a dark portal opened behind him, and he stepped through it without another word, disappearing.

Kiniza rushed to try and go after him, but was stopped by Chronoa.

 _"Stop! You aren't ready to deal with that!"_

"What do you mean? I could have beat him!" Kiniza exclaimed, but watched as the portal closed.

 _"It... It's possible there might be more going on than we thought."_ Chronoa said vaguely, earning a frown from Kiniza.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 _"You... You heard Turles."_ Trunks said hesitantly. _"He may not be the one responsible for everything. He may be working with someone else. Besides, the situation has changed over with Goku and the others, and you're needed over there instead. You can fight Turles another time, but don't forget why you're actually there."_

Kiniza sighed and ran her hands through her hair, nodding. "Right. Sorry." She agreed, taking a deep breath, then flew off towards Goku and the others, dropping her power back down to about 5,500 as she flew.

* * *

 **AN: As usual, shout out to Fox of Art for his diligence in his Beta duties! Any long term wait you guys may experience while waiting for the jext chapter of this is entirely my fault, not his, I'm a horrible writer, I know, get off my back! Seriously, though, whenever I send him something, he reads it and gets back to me the same day or the next, and has great advice on how to improve it, so huuuuuuuge thanks to him for that.**

 **Now, a couple quick little notes:**

 **First, Kiniza's power level, as mentioned by Nappa's reading through his scouter, is actually taken from a source I read stating this was Gohan's power level around the time Mecha Frieza and King Cold appeared on Earth before being decimated by Future Trunks in his first appearance. I don't know where the person who wrote this got that number from, but considering Gohan's power level was, apparently, stated in an issue of V-Jump (I don't know which one) to be around 200,000 during the Frieza Saga, it makes sense that he would be quite a bit stronger than that by the time Frieza appears on Earth due to the amount of energy he expended during the Frieza Saga, and assuming he kept up his training between the Frieza Saga and the Future Trunks Saga. Considering this, I feel a power level of around 550,000 is fair for Gohan at that point in the series, and, therefore, fair for Kiniza at this point in her life, considering that, unlike Gohan, the Cell Saga never happened for her. But let me know in the reviews what you guys think of this!**

 **Second, for anyone who may be wondering, all of Kiniza's "moves" do, in fact, have names. I'll start putting the move info down in the Author's not when she uses a new one, but the moves so far are as follows:**

 **Sarukinami- An energy wave based off of both the Galick Gun and the Kamehameha. Vegeta already had the Galick Gun when he landed on Earth as a kid in Kiniza's timeline, and when he learned the Kamehameha from Master Roshi, he found that, by combining the Galick Gun with the Kamehameha, he was able to combine the Kamehameha's power with the Galick Gun's speed, and created the Sarukinami (by playing around with Google Translate, I was able to create this move name, meaning Ape Energy Wave)**

 **Frontal Shield- As the name suggests, Kiniza can cross her arms in front of herself and create an energy barrier that can block all physical attacks and reflect most ki-based attacks back at her opponent, but only from the front. She's still vulnerable from behind when she uses this move.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, be sure to drop a review for me and let me know what you think so far. I look forward to hearing from you guys!**


End file.
